


The Morning Class

by 42timelordswalkintoabar



Series: Give Him a Break - Magnus Archives [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Except it wasn't a prompt, No Spoilers, No beta we die like archival assistants, Original Character(s), Tumblr Prompt, but not really an au i guess, my friend sent this to me and i guess i'm writing this now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42timelordswalkintoabar/pseuds/42timelordswalkintoabar
Summary: Jon chugs Monster Energy and Coffee
Series: Give Him a Break - Magnus Archives [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011285
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The Morning Class

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what I'm doing  
> (also disclaimer I am in high school so I have no idea if this is what college is like so shhhh)

Hector Vanhorn was a professor. There isn't much to say about that. It wasn't particularly horrible, though he some days were worse than others. The worst classes were his morning ones.

He never understood why anybody would want to get up that early for class, and his students didn't look much like they did either. Every morning they had class, the kids would turn up, dark circles under their eyes and half asleep. Several of them had Starbucks. Occasionally, a couple of kids would bring in an energy drink. But hey, who was he to judge, he was just as tired as them.

There was one particularly interesting day once.

It had been seven in the morning. The kids slunk in and plopped into their seats, drinks in hand, and stared blankly at him. Hector returned the same glazed look. While waiting for the bell to ring, the teacher sat down with his chin resting on his hands, and gazed at the students coming in.

One kid who's name Hector couldn't remember (was is Josh? John?) slipped in looking as if he had gotten zero hours of sleep total. In his hand, he carried a very large drink. It was as if he had walked into the coffee shop, slammed down his money, as asked for the biggest size possible. Looking closer, he wondered if the boy had gotten any sleep in the past week. His hair was a rat's nest and his clothes looked like they had been slept in - though slept was probably not the right word. 

He sat down in the front row and plunked his bag down on the desk. A loud zipping noise came from it as he opened it and pulled something out. It was a black can with white lettering. As the kid turned it around, Hector realized it was 24 Fluid Ounces of Monster Energy.

Suddenly, the teacher realized what was about to go down.

It was as if time slowed down. Josh or John or whatever opened the can of Monster Energy with a hiss, miniscule drops scattering everywhere. Then he brought out his coffee. Taking the lid off with a pop, he set it down in front of him. The hot brown liquid sent swirls of steam spiraling through the air, filling the classroom with its wonderful aroma. Hector wasn't sure, but was that cinnamon he smelled?

The student then pulled out a large jar, bigger than both the cup of coffee and the energy drink. It was clear, like a gigantic mason jar. He picked up the coffee and slowly poured it out into the jar, more steam rising up as it hit the base. Lifting the Monster to the brim of the jar, the kid slowly poured the drink into the coffee. Giving the jar a couple of swishes and swirls to 'mix it', the kid looked up.

At this point it was fairly obvious that Hector had been watching him make the potion, as was the rest of the class. What happened next was perhaps the most horrifying of it all.

The kid, looking his teacher straight in the eyes and ignoring the scalding heat, brought the jar to his lips.

"I'm going to die," he said, matter of factly.

Slowly, he tipped the concoction towards his mouth and chugged.

Every.

Last.

Drop.


End file.
